Sweet Life
by StrawberryMalice
Summary: When Rachel meets the cocky and suprisingly sweet boy Ben Kirby Tennyson she just might fall in love and find what she had always wanted in life. This story is about growing up and becoming all you can be. Ben/Oc
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Authors note: This is a fanfic about Ben and my oc Rachel. I intend on making it a very great story so please stick with me :) I hope it will be worth your while. I wanted to make this because it doesnt seem like there are many OC/ Ben fics. All I see are yaoi slash or incest fics which I do not like. Rachel is no Mary Sue so no flames please. Review please.

* * *

This was it! I would finally become a full-fledged plumber! I was so excited!

"Rachel.", My dad said. I looked back. I rushed way ahead of him. I waited and he strode towards me.

He had brown hair and deep brown eyes, features I had inherited from him. He was a fit man and with a very laidback way of life. " Slow down." "We will get there in time!" he said with a laugh.

The ceremony was rewarding and I was so happy when I received my badge. Afterwards I was assigned to a team. I was relieved. I wouldn't want to be all alone. My first mission was a backup call.

I was a little disappointed. Later I was never more grateful that mission was my first. Well way later. My team and I had to save Ben Tennyson and his partner from a rogue alien that even they couldn't handle without extra help. I arrived just in time to save Ben from a blow that might have killed him. I saw an opening and struck it down.  
It was arrested and contained by my team. I stood proudly.

The Revonnagander turned to me and said, "I am Rook Thank you for the help..." "Rachel" I said and smiled politely. "Rachel Green."

I looked at Ben. He seemed to be fuming. What for? I was getting angry. _I had saved his life! Shouldn't he thank me_? I thought the great hero I had learned about would have been kinder than this. " Your welcome!" I said brightly.

* * *

At my home in Bellwood my family was having dinner. My mom had cooked mac and cheese ham and biscuits at my request of course. My mother and sister talked about things that happened while we were gone. Mom asked how my day was and I told her about the mission but I left out how rude Ben Tennyson was to me. Knowing her she would probably go knocking on his door in the middle of the night and break into his house just to make him apologize. So I just kept quiet knowing the humiliation from that would be way worse than anything else. My father and I bantered like usual and soon everyone was done.

I lay in bed that night and thought about my meet with Ben. Oh it makes me mad just thinking about it. I'm just going to forget about it. I turned over and went to sleep.

The next few weeks passed by quickly and soon I excelled in leading the team. It was decided that I would be assigned to a higher ranking team as my skills could be of good use and my team now would only be holding me back. I would be assigned to Ben's team. All this time I had avoided him. I really didn't want do deal with him.

I saw Rook and Ben across the room and strode over. I could handle being on a team with Rook but If Ben is going to be rude I am probably going to get fired with my temper. " Sooo anybody want some smoothies?" _Oh I love smoothies. Ben didn't seem the type of guy to like smoothies. Wow. I really wonder what kind of boy is Ben Tennyson?_


	2. Smoothies

I own nothing:(

* * *

We all went to Mr. Smoothies in Ben's car. I found out from my dad that he was sixteen and a half.

I was going to turn sixteen in September. I couldn't believe he was older than me. He seemed so childish at times. Rook was in the backseat silent.

I glanced over at Ben. His hair was short and his jaw line defined. I looked away. "So what do you specialize in Rachel?" Rook started.  
"Um I am fairly good at using mêlée but I mostly fight hand-to-hand." I said caught a bit off guard.

"Oh that should come in handy if Ben's watch times out." Rook said seemingly innocent.

Ben made a face and said _you didn't have to tell her that _under his breath.

"I heard that!" I said as he pulled into the parking lot. He looked at me abashed and then got out of the car.

We went inside and sat down. The waiter came by and asked us what we wanted. "I'll take a blueberry smoothie" Ben said first. I reached for my pockets and pulled out no money as Rook said his. _Great_ I thought. The waiter looked at me so I just said I didn't want anything. " Alright. They will be ready in a few minutes." He walked away. Ben stared at me " Are you sure you didn't want anything?"

"Oh I forgot my money." I said as I wrung my hands. "Thats all?" he said. "I'll pay for it."

"Really that's okay." I insisted.

"No seriously it's just a smoothie." he said with a grin. I blushed a little. No boy has ever paid for me except my father but that doesn't count. "What kind do you want?" he said.

"Pina Coloda." I said humbly.

After some silence Ben said with his brow furred " I know we got off to a bad start and im sorry."  
"So lets re-introduce ourselves." I finished for him. He smiled and held his hand out and I gingerly shook it. " I'm Ben Tennyson." he said.

"And I'm Rachel Green." I said back.

* * *

That night I went home and didn't really do anything else that night. I was sitting in the living room watching TV when my dad came up behind me and folded his arms on the top of the couch. I looked up at his face. It had a sense of child likeness in it. " So hows your new team Rachel? Heard you are partnered with Ben. "

"The're alright." I said.

I looked at the clock, it was late. I should probably go to bed. I thought about Ben again and him paying for my drink. It was nothing really. Next time I am not going to forget my money though.


	3. Smoothies 2

I own nothing :(

Ben's POV

* * *

_Great_. I had Rook to deal with and a _girl_. Hey I have nothing against girl fighters, I have met plenty awesome ones. But she didn't seem very strong she looked fragile, kind of cute too.

She was wearing a sky blue shirt and some blue jean shorts and black converse. She had long chocolate-brown hair and warm eyes of the same color. That's when I realized she was William Green's daughter. He was another great plumber and friends with my dad.

Rook _talked_ to her. I suppose if we were going to be on the same team I could get to know her. What better way to do that than over smoothies. "Sooo anybody want some smoothies?" I said.

We all got in my car with Rachel riding shot-gun because Rook is a _gentleman._ I focused my eyes on the road but I could tell she was looking at me from the corner of my eye. I sweat dropped mentally,_ is she angry about that time I never thanked her?_

I've heard that she had a nasty temper. I expelled the thought from my mind when Rook asked her something about what she specialized in. I did want to know. Hand-to-hand nice! That's cool but _how_ good is she? We will have to see. But then Rook had to add that would come in handy if my watch timed out. That was a blow to my masculinity. Being helpless in the middle of a fight and then a girl saving me!

_You didn't have to tell her that,_I whispered under my breath. "I heard that!" Rachel said suddenly. Wow I thought no one heard me. She embarrassed me. That girl! I looked at her then got out of the car.

We sat down and the waiter came by, a tall man. I wanted a blueberry smoothie and Rook took the same. Rachel didn't want one? I didn't know if she liked them or not but I asked her anyway. "Oh I forgot my money." she said as she was wringing her hands. "That's all? I'll pay for it." I said. At least I know she must not hate them like I used to.

"Really that's okay." she insisted. How humble. I never met a girl like that before, usually any girl would love to get a free smoothie. I grinned " No seriously it's just a smoothie." She blushed lightly. She was really cute. "What kind do you want?" " Pina Coloda" she said.

We got our drinks and there was just small talk between me and Rook. Rachel didn't seem to talk much. We were never really formally introduced so I finally decided to apologize and start over again.

"I know we got off to a bad start and im sorry." I started. "So lets re-introduce ourselves." , she finished for me. I smiled and held my hand out. She gingerly shook it. She had a very soft but surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." I said

"And I'm Rachel Green." she replied.

* * *

Afterwards everyone had to leave. Rook had to do some extra plumber work I guess and Rachel had to be home early she told me. I just drove around for a few hours until I got sleepy and the closest place to crash was my grandpa's.

It was one of those many nights that I just slept over.

I never really see my parents anymore. Most of the time my dad is juggling his real job and Plumber work. My mom usually works out and is out doing other stuff most of the day. I should really go visit sometime.


End file.
